ugorkfandomcom-20200214-history
Mizrall Tribe
''"We shed blood for tha mighty Eur'mag!" ''~Corgrosh Bloodreaver Introduction Deep in the Dek'agu swamps, the mysterious Mizrall tribe dwells. The Mizrall are a spiritual tribe of Orcs, Trolls and Scalekin, their culture is seeped in mysticism and shamanistic magics. The Mizrall are primitive and warlike, though they tend to focus on defense of their territory rather than expanding it. They use clubs and spears, often tipped with razor sharp stone or obsidian. History The Mizrall tribe have no written record of their history, only spoken legend and story. What is known however, is that the Mizrall tribe are a combination of 3 separate cultures, this is due to the Mizrall's nomadic past, long before they settled in Dek'agu. The Mizrall was originally a completely Orcish tribe, however it is said that they came across a tribe of Trolls who were under attack by a large pack of Warg, the Mizrallian Orcs were quick to answer the call to take the Wargs for themselves to ease the burden of travel, the Trolls were grateful for Mizrall's help and agreed to travel with them on their journey and to offer them their special skills and goods such as an advanced understanding of medicine and poison. Mizrallian lore states that the Scalekin became part of the Mizrall tribe only recently, just as the Mizrall entered the Great Swamps, they came across a small tribe of Scalekin, their leader was very sick, the Mizrallian Trolls agreed to try to help heal him, though Scalekin Medicine and Troll Medicine don't really translate well to one another. Regardless however the Trolls were able to whip up a concoction that eased the Scalekin's leader, eventually he healed and agreed to join the Mizrall on their Journey. The Mizrall continued to go deeper into the dark, foreboding swamp, it is not known how long they wandered. What is known is that they decided to settle into a caved area, which they named Dek'agu meaning "Dark Land" in Mizralli. WIP Culture The Mizralli people's culture is a mix between Aztec and Ashlander (From Tamriel) a very primitive, warlike people but with purpose and boundaries. (WIP) Social The Mizrall Tribe is focused on individual power, youths are raised to know how to hunt, fish, fight and how to craft their own weapons and tools. Self sufficiency is the primary focus of each Mizrallian, this is to ensure that everyone can pull their own weight, as well as help someone else should the need arise. Political WIP Spiritual The Mizrall follow Shamanism they specifically follow the spirit Eur'mag the mighty earth spirit. Overall Positives *Ancient Troll Medicine (15% Regeneration after Battle) *Spiritual (+15 Diplomatic points twords followers of Shamanism) *Swamp Stalkers (+5 Battle Skill while in Marsh, Jungle or Swamp Tiles) *Multicultural (+5 Diplomatic Relations to all factions) Negatives * Superstitious (-15 Diplomatic Penalty Twords None Shamanism followers) * Weak Armor (Lack of Armor, exempting for Wood Armor and some Leather) * Poor Navy (-5 Battle Skill in shallow water.) Trivia __NOEDITSECTION__ Category:Group Category:Independent Category:Orc Category:Tribe Category:A to Z Category:Mizrall Tribe Category:Chaotic Evil